


Yuri Lowell/Reader

by FantasiaShimmerbreeze



Series: Tales Of PWP x Reader [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, POV Third Person, PWP, Shameless Smut, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16638614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasiaShimmerbreeze/pseuds/FantasiaShimmerbreeze
Summary: A PWP between the reader and Yuri Lowell





	Yuri Lowell/Reader

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redroszetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroszetta/gifts).



> I do take requests for characters from the Tales game series. If you have any other game or anime series you might like to see, feel free to ask!
> 
> Extra note: I am considering a part three, but not sure who to write. Please leave your requests if you have one in the comments!

_y/n_ = Your Name  
_e/c_ = Eye Color  
_h/l_ = Hair Length  
_h/c_ = Hair Color

Yuri's breath fanned across _y/n_'s face, teasing her as his lips ghosted across her own. He smirked as her eyes slid closed before he placed his lips lightly against hers, leaving them there only briefly before pulling away. Her _e/c_ eyes opened and she frowned in protest at him before his hand slid to the back of her neck, drawing her in for a deep, heated kiss this time. Her eyes went wide in surprise for a moment before once more falling closed, her head tilting slightly as she kissed him in return. 

Several moments passed before he started to draw back, but she pulled him back in, her fingers tangling in his long, dark, surprisingly soft hair. A slight grin took over his lips as he moved his hand along her back, playing in her _h/l_ hair as well, his lips parting as his tongue slowly slid across her lips. She felt her face heat slightly as she nervously parted her lips as well, allowing him entrance. As the kiss deepened, she could feel his presence starting to overwhelm her senses, making her dizzy. 

Slowly, Yuri broke the kiss, his eyes still closed as he carefully guided her towards the wall. She felt her back press against the hard surface, her eyes half opening to find his gray eyes staring at her, looking over her form as if drinking in every bit. The little smirk she saw on his lips made her blush intensify as she looked away; the look in his eyes made her feel completely naked even though she was still fully clothed. 

"Yuri..." she whispered, her eyes still turned away as she felt his hand on her cheek, guiding her towards him again as their lips connected once more. He slowly pulled her up against him, his form solid against hers. She found her hands gliding along his chest through the opening in his shirt. A low growl from him as he pulled her tighter against him and deepened the kiss encouraged her, and she slid her hand under his shirt, feeling just how well toned he was. As she did, she felt her body heat slightly. She pulled herself back slightly and gazed up at him. 

"Is there a problem?" he purred, his thumb rubbing against her cheek lightly as she shook her head. With a whispered, "No," she moved to kiss him again, her hands slipping to undo the belt holding his shirt closed. Her sudden boldness caused him to give a little chuckle, remaining still as she pulled the belt away and pushed his shirt open. Almost as if realizing what she'd done, she stilled, unable to move her eyes away from his now exposed chest as he shrugged off the shirt and gave her a mischievous grin. He leaned down by her ear as he started to unhook the corset like vest she wore, his breath tickling over her neck. 

"I had no idea you were so bold, _y/n_." 

A shiver ran through her at his words and it stirred up her courage once again as he slid the vest from her shoulders, and as the garment was removed, she also slid off the long sleeved shirt she wore underneath, exposing her chest to him as well. The action seemed to catch him slightly off guard as she also unhooked her bra, letting it drop. He gave a sound of approval as he took in her form before tugging her into another heated kiss, his fingers trailing along her spine as her bare chest pressed up against his. Once again, she felt her body heat and the pants she wore felt almost suffocating from it. She pulled herself away, noting with a glance that his pants seemed to be constricting him as well, based on the tent formed there. 

"It looks like you might need a little help," she told him, moving close to him as her hands slid down his chest and abdomen to the garment, undoing them and pushing them down. He watched her intently as she gently bit the edge of his undergarments and tugged them down as well. She began to feel much bolder as he watched, his gray gaze darkening with lust as she looked up at him before gently gripping his length. He gave a sound of approval as she ran the tip of her tongue against the tip, spurring her on as she did it again. Slowly, she slid her lips over the tip, moving them further down the length and starting to bob her head back and forth slowly. He let out a groan, sliding his finger through her _h/c_ locks as she moved faster, allowing her tongue to play against his skin while she did. She continued for several moments before he stopped her, guiding her over to the bed before sweeping her up into his arms and laying her on the mattress. 

"I think you might need some help yourself," he told her, crawling onto the bed next to her as he undid her pants and pulled them down, along with her panties, tossing them somewhere in the room. An urge to cover herself washed over her, but quickly vanished when she once again noticed how he was looking at her, taking in every aspect of her body. It felt like he wanted to burn the image into his mind. He continued looking a moment more before leaning down and kissing her neck, one hand gliding up her side to her breast and lightly squeezing it. She let out a small noise, arching her back slightly as he ran just the tip of his tongue from her ear down to her collarbone. 

"Ah..." She let out a soft whimper, Yuri squeezing her breast again as his tongue trailed down from her neck to her chest, moving to nip at her other breast. She shifted her legs slightly, feeling a heat forming between them as he lightly bit her nipple, suckling lightly on it until it was perked, moving to do the same to the other. A moan escaped her as he slowly licked them both before his tongue slid lower, down past her abdomen as his hands slowly pushed her legs apart, revealing her heated slit to him. He leaned in and ran his tongue across her inner thigh, teasing her as she let out a whimper of desire. A grin touched his lips as he licked at the other thigh and gently stroked her legs, watching her reactions. Her eyes practically begged him to stop teasing and give her what she wanted. He teased her a moment more before sliding his tongue along her heated slit, enjoying the pleasured sound that slipped from her lips as he did. She could feel his hair tickling her legs and it made her shiver. He slid his tongue in deeper, licking her walls and nipping her clit softly as he stroked her thighs, causing her to moan and arch her back, whimpering with pleasure.

"Y-Yuri... d-don't stop..." she moaned out, moving one hand to his head, the other moving to squeeze and play with her breast. He gave a short laugh, burying his tongue in her and moving it around her walls while moving one hand to her clit, his thumb rubbing it in slow circles. She gave a little cry, closing her eyes and arching her back once more, beginning to feel something tightening within her. As he continued to rub slow circles with his thumb and lick at her walls, she felt it tighten more and more until it broke, her body arching as she came suddenly, moaning out loudly. She whimpered as she felt his tongue glide along her currently spasming walls, drinking up every drop before moving away, smirking as he wiped his mouth and leaned down to kiss her, slipping his tongue into her mouth once again. She curled her tongue with his, tangling her fingers in his hair. 

A few moments passed before he broke the kiss, his lips hovering near hers as he re-positioned himself, his stiffened member pressing against her slit slightly. She bit her lip lightly and looked up at him, noting the question in his eyes as she nodded. He slowly pushed himself inside her and she gasped out, taking a moment to adjust to the feeling of him filling her. When she nodded again, he started moving, slowly at first, but, at her urging, he began thrusting faster. She began moving her hips as well, matching his movements and moaning, her fingers still tangled in his hair. In a moment of boldness, she moved to change their positions, her hips hugging his, his member still buried within her. A chuckle escaped him as he moved his hands to hold her hips. 

"You certainly are bolder than I thought, _y/n_," he told her, taking in a sharp breath as she started to move her hips, sitting up and positioning her hands on his chest. She moved her hips back and forth as quickly as she could, once again feeling something tightening in her. Yuri started to guide her hips as she moved, listening to her moans, his fingertips pressing against her skin as her nails pressed in against his chest. 

"A-ah! I-I think I'm g-gonna-!" she yelped out, arching her back as she kept moving, feeling the tightness snap, her nails biting into Yuri's skin as she came, her juices flowing down his length as she trembled slightly. Her movements caused him to release as well, tugging her down and crashing his lips to hers. She gave a little whimper and moved off him, feeling worn out now. He panted a little, slipping from within her and moving her hair out of her face slightly. 

"I like this side of you," he whispered with a little smirk. She gave him one of her own, pecking his lips. 

"I hope you get to see it more," she replied before cuddling in against him, sleep claiming her soon after.


End file.
